


Coming of Age

by aimless38



Series: Moving On [12]
Category: Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Consensual, First Time, Gen, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Michel is confused about his sexual feelings and wants Free to accept his affections. He seeks out some experience first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming of Age

Michel lay curled on his side tiredly staring at the digital clock on his bedside table. It had been a restless night plagued with dreams that he would rather not remember. It was usually his habit to seek out his guardian for much needed comfort. Countless times Michel had cried out his woes while Free was a large and comforting presence he could lean on. But that was part of the problem and why he found more excuses not to spend time alone with the big man.

It had been that way ever since the afternoon he had stolen into Free’s room while hiding from Chloe’s wrath. The kiss placed on Free’s stubbled cheek had loosed a torrent of pent up feelings that Michel was having trouble dealing with. Michel was just not comfortable in the large assassin’s presence. Plus the large assassin seemed strangely distant and standoffish to the young man. So Michel did what every normal hormonal teenager did. He avoided the problem and got to know his right hand really well. Michel missed being close to someone and his brief foray into dating had ended all too abruptly.

The easy camaraderie Free and Michel had shared was replaced by uncomfortable silences and hasty retreats. Oh it was ok when they were all in a group. Like one rainy evening when they were all gathered in the living room. Aya was sitting in the wing chair reading a book. Ken was sitting on the floor between his parted knees with Aya’s hand sifting though his brown hair. Chloe was lying on the rug with his head in Ken’s lap. He was glancing through the latest issue of GQ and reading aloud the interesting bits.

Free took up one end of the sofa with Michel in the middle and Yuki on the other end. A movie was in the DVD player though no one was paying it much attention. Ken had picked the comedy and was teased at his choice. The movie was a total dud but it played on while the group of assassins just enjoyed each other’s company. But then Yuki and Michel had gotten into a shoving match over which Final Fantasy character was the toughest. It degenerated into good natured wrestling. Then one strong push from Yuki had Michel tumbling right into Free’s lap. He landed face down in the older man’s crotch. Ken noticed and had made a ribald comment that set him and Chloe off into a spate of giggles.

The brief contact coupled with the spicy, musky scent of the silver haired assassin had caused a rather predictable reaction. Michel had flung himself away from Free as if burned his face a flaming red. The abrupt move had landed Michel on the floor on his behind. This caused Ken and Chloe to laugh harder. Aya smacked Ken on the back of the head telling him to knock it off and Free had extended his hand to the mortified teen. Yuki looked on sympathetically because he knew about Michel’s rather hopeless crush. The small blond scrambled to his feet and had fled the room. Michel ran up the stairs and into his bedroom slamming the door. He’d collapsed on his bed and placed his hands over his face.

That incident had happened weeks ago but still Michel could not get the scent of Free out of his head. The feeling of his strong muscular thighs and soft voice fueled many fantasies. Michel groaned as he felt himself growing hard. He rolled over onto his back and looked at the ceiling. He stared intently at a crack in the plaster willing his body’s reaction to his guardian to go away. Michel felt truly pathetic that he lusted after someone who showed no interest in him at all. At least not in that way. As if of its own volition the blond’s hand crept to the front of his pajamas and pressed against the growing erection. Fingers curled and he bit his lip to stifle any noise. Just the memory of the times Free held him on those difficult nights made him groan. The innocent act of a friend was sullied now Michel thought sadly as he lay there. It felt so dirty using the images he carefully stored away as his hand slipped under the waistband of his pajamas.

Such as one night as the teen was coming down the hall he’d met Free exiting the bathroom. A towel wrapped around his lean waist and his hair hung in damp tendrils around his face and shoulders. Michel stood there wide eyed as he watched a bead of water run along the side of the big man’s neck, down his muscular chest to linger on one brown nipple before continuing its downward slide. Michel stood there breathless and horribly aroused. He wanted so badly to touch and to taste that tanned skin. The urge had sent Michel past his friend with a hasty apology and a bewildered look on Free’s face. He ducked into the shower clothes and all and stood there in the icy spray until he got his body under control.

But now the desire was too strong to be ignored and the thought of Free naked but for a small towel was too much to resist. He arched his back as his hand stroked over his rigid flesh. He wanted Free to touch him and imagined those large callused hands running over his body. It didn’t take long before Michel was bucking up into his clenched fist and moaning Free’s name. He rolled onto his side and came biting the pillow to muffle his cries. His hand slowly stilled and he pulled it out of his now sticky pajama bottoms. Michel looked at the milky fluid coating his fingers and felt horribly dirty. He was ashamed to have used his guardian in order to find release.

The blond reached for a handful of tissues on his bedside table and cleaned off the mess. He dropped the soiled paper into the wastebasket and sighed heavily. It was all so unfair he thought as he lay there in a huddled ball on his bed. Almost eighteen and still a virgin. Even Yuki managed to get laid. In fact Chloe pulled the young man aside and handed him a box of condoms when it seemed that he was getting quite serious about his girlfriend. Michel had gotten the same talk as Yuki but his was a little different. It did not take a genius to figure out that Michel was gay as the day was long. So his chat with Chloe had covered all the areas he needed to know about being with another boy.

Not much of it was a surprise. He had learned quite a bit from the internet already but it was nice to have someone he could ask certain questions. Chloe was candidly honest and somewhat ribald in his answers. Plus it wasn’t as if Michel hadn’t accidentally seen way more than he wanted to of Ken, Aya and Chloe on more than one occasion. As embarrassing as those incidents were it seemed like the trio were certainly enjoying themselves. Michel wanted that too. He wanted to feel another’s hands on his body. Wanking just wasn’t the same and neither was using the one toy he bought for himself over the internet. Oh sure it felt good but he wanted the intimacy and the closeness that came with sharing the act with another.

No one understood his feelings for Free. They often confused Michel as well when he thought overly hard as to why he was so drawn to a man he should rightfully hate. He had been left an orphan when a mission had decreed that Weiss Side A hunt down his parents. People that Michel only dimly recalled. Later Richard Krypton had shown Michel records that told him what kind of monsters his parents had been. Heads of their IRA faction they used any means to further their cause. Regardless of who got caught in the crossfire. To Michel they had been simply mum and dad. But to the world they’d been ruthless terrorists. It sickened the young man to think that he’d come from such cruel people. Horrified Michel had cried at each picture he was shown of the atrocities his parents had committed in the name of patriotism. Michel felt it now was his duty to rid the world of others like them.

KR had also told Michel the story about how Free and Side A had broken into his home and hunted down all those responsible for the rash of bombings. They were the reason for Krypton Brand’s involvement. To cover the evidence of the mission Free had tossed a burning wad of cloth into one of the rooms. Who’s to say what alerted him to the fact that the house was not empty. That a young boy sat on a bed upstairs and hugged his teddy bear as the room filled with smoke.

Or what prompted the large assassin to crash through the window and scoop the blond child into his arms. Then carry him to safety and hand him over to a rather surprised Richard Krypton. Michel had led a rather unusual life after that. He was given the choice and despite his diminutive size was trained in the art of assassination. Always keeping a watchful distance had been his savior. They had been kept apart for years with only Michel’s dim recollections of his rescuer to remind him of his past.

Then Weiss Side A had simply vanished. KR used all the resources he commanded to look for his missing team but not a trace was found. So the leader of Krypton Brand assembled a new team. Just as Aya, Ken and Yuki were settling in demented killers bearing a striking resemblance to Free started showing up. Scarred, immensely strong and quite insane Weiss B were able to track them back to an underground lab.

Side A had been captured and turned into experimental rats for the interleukin drug. Free had been found bound in chains, wearing a gag. Evidence of the abuses he had suffered was apparent all over his muscular body. After he’d been released Free had gone after Weiss B with a vengeance. Insanity lit his eyes and he acted more beast than man. Michel would have liked to think that it was some kind of recognition that finally calmed the big man. It might have been blood loss and dehydration as well. Either way they got him out alive and whether Free lived or died was in the young man’s hands.

His memory gone Free had spent a lot of time recovering in the hospital. Michel was his constant companion helped him to relearn all the things Free needed to function in the world outside. It was then that their friendship was forged and Free’s fierce need to protect the teen surfaced. Bits of his old memories appeared occasionally but never enough to piece together Free’s life before he woke up in the hospital.

Months passed as Free once more regained what his amnesia had taken away. Mundane skills as well as his abilities as an assassin. These things were ingrained and just had to be recalled and used. Drawn to Free even then Michel was enamored of the idea that the huge man needed him. No one had ever made him feel that way before. Free clung to the only thing that seemed familiar to him in the confused state his mind had been left in. Silent and watchful Michel got Free’s undivided attention and as his strength returned he never showed anything but the utmost care and gentleness for the small blond.

Enraged Free had been a force to be reckoned with but now it seemed like Michel had truly tamed the beast that lurked within him.

The bonds had been forged and they had not been apart for any length of time after that. Too often Michel had stayed in Free’s room looking for some simple companionship. Given both their decidedly odd histories it was no wonder they cleaved to one another almost to the exclusion of anyone else.

This was how Michel ended up in his current predicament. Lying in bed and wearing a pair of sticky pajamas pining for a man who only thought of him as a friend.

~*~*~*~*~

Exhausted from his restless night and heart sore from his ponderings Michel fell back asleep. He huddled under the blankets and for once his distressing thoughts left him blissfully alone.

It was only a short time later that his nap was abruptly cut short. His door slammed open and a testy voice pulled Michel out of his much needed rest.

“Michel get up. Ken says if you don’t, and I quote; get your skinny ass downstairs right now breakfast will be gone. Plus he said to tell you that it was your turn to water all the plants.” Yuki peered into the dark room and saw nothing but a blanket covered lump.

Michel groaned and buried himself deeper under the covers. During the fall his room with its two outside walls got really chilly. He did not feel like getting out of bed and the shop could burn down for all he cared.

“Sod off!”

“Michel I’m not going to get reamed because you won’t listen. I know for a fact you went to bed early last night so you can’t be tired.” The black haired young man stalked over to the bed and shook the jumble of blankets.

An arm shot out from the warm nest and with unerring accuracy lobbed his pillow right into Yuki’s face. “Go Away.” Michel sulked.

Yuki straightened his glasses and frowned. “Fine I’ll tell Aya that you are taking the day off and you can explain it to him.”

Michel heard the door slam and uncovered his head. The last thing he wanted was for Aya to come in and glare at him. Not even hiding under the covers would protect him from the Fujimiya stare of death. With a huge sigh he threw off the blankets and sat up. He ran his fingers through his tousled blond curls and scratched idly at his stomach. Ugh…he needed a shower.

This floor of the building they lived in only had one large bathroom. It was so unfair! Ken and Aya paid for the remodel on the third floor and had each gotten their own brand new facility. While Michel, Free and Yuki had to share. Normally this was not a problem. But today the blond craved more privacy than he was given. Grumbling he left his room and walked down the hallway. Michel heard someone coming up the stairs and shook his head. Yuki had ratted him out! He ducked inside and locked the door.

“I’m up! I’m going to take a shower and if you don’t like it you can shove it!” Michel yelled through the door.

Aya was taken aback at his teammate’s uncharacteristic foul temper. Yuki had come downstairs and reported that something was wrong with Michel. Normally Free would have gone upstairs to check on the young man but he was in the greenhouse watering the plants that Michel should be seeing to. Concerned Aya offered to see if Michel needed anything. Now he was at a loss about what he was supposed to do. Ken should have come up with him. At least he could talk to Michel and would know what to say.

“Michel are you…” Aya started to say through the closed door.

“I said Go Away! I’ll be down as soon as I’m done!”

Ok there was only so much abuse Aya was willing to take from the surly teenager. He sighed and left Michel to his bad mood. He only hoped that the blond would be in a better temper after a shower.

Michel took a few deep breaths and rested his head against the full length mirror on the back of the door. It had been wrong of him to snap at Aya but dammit he felt so out of sorts that anyone was a fair target. Plus he was still worn out from his restless night. He straightened up and glared at his reflection.

The young man that stared back at him was definitely not what Michel thought a seventeen year old should look like. He was short and skinny with a baby face capped with unruly blond curls. Oh there was defined muscle packed onto his diminutive frame. There had to be considering the amount of physical exertion demanded by his dangerous profession. But the lean build and smooth chest only emphasized his youth. Plus much to Michel’s disappointment only a sparse sprinkling of baby fine light hairs covered his arms and legs.

Michel poked and prodded his peaches and cream skin and sighed. He just looked too damned feminine. He’d had yet to need to shave his face but once a great while. His full lips pouted and he squinted his baby blue eyes. Oh he could admit to his share of vanity. Not many other teens his age could boast such a clear complexion. Living with Chloe had taught the young man impeccable grooming habits. But trying to fit in at school where his appearance made him seem girlie got him into trouble more often or not. Thank god he had only a semester left in that pit of adolescent angst. Also Michel was constantly ragged about looking younger than he actually was. Then being gay on top of that made his life difficult. He hit all the stereotypes. Flamboyant clothing, small frame, soft voice and exuberant personality completed the picture.

Not that he had much experience at all so his sexual proclivities were moot at this point. Oh Michel had shared kisses with a couple of boys his Upper Sixth year in school. But that was as far as he had gotten except for one particularly intense groping session with a teen named Alexander during winter break.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Lex had been a dark haired sullen looking teen who wandered into the shop one day to buy a bouquet of flowers. He looked so out of place in his black leather jacket and pierced lip that Michel was intrigued. As it turned out appearances had been deceiving. Michel innocently asked the reason for the purchase as he rang up the pre-made floral arrangement. The young man ducked his head and muttered they were for him mum. She was sick and they were to cheer her up. Michel smiled brightly at the teen and responded with his usual enthusiasm about the boy’s thoughtfulness. Then he introduced himself and held out his hand. Michel waited for a response and giggled when the customer just stared. He finally replied that his name was Alexander or Lex for short then barely shook the blond’s hand.

Michel then asked the young man if he wanted to grab a soda since he had a break coming up. He could tell Lex was interested by slight flush and the pole axed look on his face. Truly it was flattering that someone was paying attention to him for a change. So Michel dropped his apron on the counter and hollered to Free that he’d be back later. So a rather bemused Lex was taken by the hand and towed to a local diner where they sat close together in the small booth and got to know each other over sodas and burgers. They parted with promises to hook up again soon and Michel went back to the shop practically skipping. He could not wipe the grin off of his face and totally did not notice Free’s scowl as he left the shop to work in the storeroom. Chloe teased Michel about his new “boyfriend” until Michel was blushing and stammering.

After that Michel and Lex went out several times a week. Then one rainy afternoon while his mom was at work things had finally progressed enough so that when Lex leaned in to kiss Michel he accepted the invitation eagerly. It was an awkward tangle of lips, tongues and teeth as they learned each other. Michel sank down onto the couch and wrapped his arms around Lex’s shoulders. The older boy’s knee rested between his parted thighs and Michel groaned at the new sensations. The person on the couch with him might not be what Michel truly wanted. But Lex was warm, willing and eager to return each hesitant caress. When Lex’s fingers started to undo the buttons on Michel’s shirt the blond broke off the kiss and looked up into the older boy’s dark brown eyes.

“Do you want me to stop?” The older boy’s voice sent a shiver down Michel’s spine.

“I…I’m not sure.” This was all uncharted territory and Michel was feeling a bit scared.

“Not sure about what?” Lex’s hand reached up and brushed the golden curls away from Michel’s wide blue eyes. “Not sure if you really like boys or not sure you want to do this?”

“I like boys!” Michel stated so vehemently that Lex grinned.

“So you tell me Chel what do you want to do?” Lex ran his fingertip down the open V of the teen’s shirt.

“I…well this is nice. The kissing I mean. I like touching you too. But I’m not sure if I, well if I’m ready to…can we just stay here like this a while?” Michel blushed bright red and looked away. He was sure Lex would laugh at his inexperience.

“I like touching you too and hey if you’re not ready for more that’s cool. We can just make out on the couch. You say if we go too far.” Lex’s smile warmed Michel down to his toes.

Michel grinned back up at his boyfriend. The realization suddenly hit. Lex was exactly that…his first boyfriend. A stab of guilt interrupted what would otherwise have been a very satisfying encounter. Michel could not help thinking about the man that was his everything. His shelter and protector. But then Free showed no interest in the teen the way Michel wanted him to and he could not deny the feelings that were developing for the older boy currently nuzzling his neck. It was all so confusing. Michel let out a startled squeak when Lex placed a wet, open mouthed kiss on his throat and sucked. Lex chuckled and warm air stirred the curls at his nape.

Michel’s fingers dug into Lex’s shoulders as each pull of the older teen’s lips sent shivers racing through his body. The blond arched his neck and forgot all about his misgivings. Hormones took hold and Michel groaned again as Lex’s fingers delved inside the opening of his shirt. He exhaled breathily as Lex pushed fabric out of the way as he trailed hot kisses across Michel’s collarbone. The blond’s hands restlessly roamed across the other boy’s back and he realized the need to feel skin as well.

“Mmmm Lex…wait.” Michel’s voice hitched when Lex gently nibbled at the exposed skin.

Lex stopped and raised his head. “Are you ok Chel? You want me to stop?”

“I want…that is I was wondering if we could, Ummm take our shirts off?” Michel blushed crimson again and looked anxiously at the teen kneeling over him.

“I’d like that too. Do you wanna or should I?” Lex sat back and looked down at the panting vision on his mom’s couch.

“Can I watch you take yours off?” Michel finding a bit of courage grinned up at his boyfriend.

“Ah so that’s how it is huh? Sure I’m game.” Lex’s fingers gripped the hem of his sweater and pulled upward.

Michel’s eyes were transfixed as each inch of tanned skin was revealed. He sucked in a breath and felt his pants grow rather tight when the garment was tossed aside and now topless Lex looked back down at Michel and winked. His skin was toned, taut and smooth. Unable to help himself Michel raised a finger to the gold ring adorning Lex’s right nipple. Now that was a surprise and the blond’s hand jerked back when his bold touch caused Lex to hiss in reaction.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.” Michel looked anxiously at Lex afraid he’d made a mistake.

“Oh hey you got it wrong. You surprised me is all. It felt awesome. Now I think it’s your turn. Can I?” Lex reached for the lapels of Michel’s school uniform shirt.

Michel nodded and bit his lip. What would Lex think of the few scars that decorated his torso. Michel breathed shallowly as fingers carefully opened each button trailing over revealed skin to the next one. Lex spread the fabric wide and tugged. Michel sat up a little and soon his shirt joined the sweater wadded up on the floor. Cool air flowed over his skin making him shiver. Michel lay there unsure what to do next. He squirmed as a finger reached out the trace the one long scar that decorated his left abdomen and disappeared under the waistband of his trousers. He’d gotten that a year ago when a knife wielding target got in a lucky slice. If Free had not jerked him back at the last moment the wound would have been fatal. He got off lucky with a long row of neat stitches in what was a very messy flesh wound.

“What did this?” Lex asked as he barely slipped his finger under the band of Michel’s pants. The blond froze and forgot to breathe as the sensations of that caress washed over him. Creating a rather predictable reaction in the seventeen year old’s body.

“Ahhhh…car accident when I was a kid.” Michel’s eyes nearly crossed as Lex’s fingers traced back upward.

Michel grasped at Lex’s waist when he made a sympathetic noise and kissed the length of the scar. Up the teen’s mouth moved until right in Michel’s ear he breathed.

“It’s ok to touch me too. Anywhere you want.” Then Lex took the lobe of Michel’s ear in his teeth and bit.

Encouraged by his words Michel ran his hands up and down the satiny skin of Lex’s back. The older teen groaned when Michel’s fingernails dug in when he licked the blond’s skin. Lex smiled at Michel’s new found confidence and it was his turn to writhe a bit when his nipple ring was explored.

“Give it a tug.” Lex all but begged.

Michel blushed but could not help doing what he asked. Lex shifted on the sofa and threw his head back as the sharp little pull on his piercing sent sparks of pleasure racing through his body. “Again.”

Michel liking the reaction he got leaned up and tasted the salt slick skin of Lex’s chest as he twisted the ring slightly. This new position forced Lex off balance and in repositioning himself he inadvertently ended up crotch to crotch with the flushed teen. They both groaned at the new sensations that stimulus provided. Michel gasped as his erection brushed against the rough denim of Lex’s jeans. The thin linen of his trousers proved to be no barrier at all to the burning need that was flooding him. It was too much and not enough as Lex shifted his hips once again.

“L…Lex…God.” Michel moaned.

“Are you ok with this?” Lex gasped. Although if Michel said no he’d die right there on the spot.

“Y…yes…more.” Michel stuttered as his brain turned to mush and a warm shivery feeling took hold of his body.

“Come here then.” Lex sat back and pulled Michel fully onto his lap. His hands gripped the blond’s trouser covered ass as he rocked against the moaning teen.

Michel wrapped his arms around the older teen and eagerly explored the skin of Lex’s neck. He could not resist returning the favor and sucked at the warm skin under his lips until he raised a red welt. Now Michel was sure they sported matching hickies. The salty sweet flavor of Lex’s skin made him moan with pleasure. It was all so huge and overwhelming the feelings that were rushing through the blond. So when Lex lowered his head and claimed Michel’s mouth in a demanding kiss all he could do was hang on for the ride.

Lex’s slick tongue invaded his mouth and Michel’s toes curled when the older teen drew the tip in and sucked. The lip ring on Lex’s mouth felt odd but he soon ignored the feeling as Lex coaxed Michel’s tongue into his own mouth. Lips slanted against his as Michel licked and explored that warm damp place. As first real kisses went Michel was getting a hell of an education. Awkward and a little sloppy Michel eagerly followed Lex’s lead as he rocked against the bulge in the older teens jeans. His hands sifted up through Lex’s razor straight black hair and he gently gripped the soft strands. Lex’s hands kneaded the firm globes of Michel’s ass as he thrust his hips up and did a slow grind that made the blond whimper and moan.

Michel pulled away from Lex’s mouth and dropped his sweaty forehead against the dark haired boy’s shoulder. “Uhhh…Lex I’m gonna…Nngh.”

“Let it happen Michel. Come for me. Please. I’m so close too.” Each breathy moan zinged straight to his cock as Lex worshiped the joys of friction.

Michel shuddered and wrapped his legs tighter around Lex’s hips as he cried out at his first orgasm with another person. His breathing grew harsh as he trembled with the aftermath of his release. Having Michel come apart in his arms was too much for the older teen. With a heartfelt cry of his own he added to the warm wetness seeping though the fabric of Michel’s pants. They clung to each other riding out the euphoria until all that was left was them entwined on the sofa gasping for air.

Now that the haze was starting to lift Michel realized just what he’d done…what they’d done together. Feeling oddly vulnerable he made a distressed noise against the damp skin of Lex’s shoulder.

Lex stroked his fingers through the tangled gold curls and hugged the teen tightly to his chest. “Hey it’s ok Chel. First times can be intense. I was where you are not too long ago.”

Michel lifted his head and looked into the older teens smiling face. “What happened? I mean who?” He blushed when he realized that this was probably not the best post orgasm question he could have asked.

“Hey no sweat…we just parted ways. It’s cool. What say you get cleaned up and we can curl up on the couch and watch a movie?

Still feeling oddly shy Michel readily agreed and hurried off to the bathroom. While he was trying to get the stains out of his pants and boxers a knock sounded at the bathroom door. Michel tentatively opened the door and a hand thrust inside holding a pair of sweatpants.

“Figured you could use these. We’ll just put your clothes in a bag to take home later.” Lex retreated and waited for Michel to come back to the living room. He’d already cleaned up and changed into some comfortable worn sweats too.

Michel hesitated at the living room door when he saw Lex sprawled comfortably on the sofa.

“C’mere.” Lex crooked one finger and grinned.

Michel walked up to the sofa and stood there unsure as to what to do. Lex solved his dilemma by grabbing the teen and yanking him down into his lap. Michel squawked as he lost his balance and then giggled as he looked up at his lover. Wow…lover. An odd sense of betrayal churned through Michel’s stomach until Lex placed an adoring kiss on his tousled curls. He hit play in the remote and snuggled in to watch the movie.

Later that night Michel crept back to the shop with his soiled clothes neatly stowed in a plastic bag stuffed into his backpack. He tried to get past the kitchen where he could hear the others having their dinner. Trust the owl to rat him out. Trabant hooted out a greeting from her perch on the stairway banister nearly causing Michel to shriek like a girl in the dim hallway. Chloe of course heard the commotion and towed a protesting Michel into the kitchen. Everyone stared at his disheveled appearance and it was obvious he was wearing different pants that were not his own.

Chloe saw the hickey right away and teased Michel mercilessly. The teen fled after one too many embarrassing questions from the platinum haired inquisitor. But what surprised everyone at the table was Free’s sudden departure. He left no explanations, a slammed door and half empty dinner plate in his wake. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence as Yuki filled in a rather surprised Chloe and Ken as to the nature of the sudden tenseness of the room. After that Free avoided his one time shadow and glared at anyone who tried to approach him. Michel continued to see Lex but they never had the chance to go any further than that one rainy night on his sofa. Lex’s mom’s illness put her in the hospital and it was determined that she would need to be moved to a special care facility. All too soon Michel and Lex only got one last chance to see each other and say goodbye. It was hard but they promised to call each other frequently.

As with most long distance relationships this one was doomed to fail. Michel got a teary phone call late one night. Lex called to say that his mum passed away and he was going to live with his dad in California. Part of Michel was devastated that his first boyfriend was leaving but a more selfish part was relieved as well. Now armed with a small bit of intimate knowledge Michel could pursue the person whose affection he truly craved. If he could figure out how.

Though what did he have that would attract someone as perplexing as Free? Michel huffed at his reflection and frowned critically at what he saw in the silvered glass. His looks may have pleased teens his own age but Free was a man whose tastes he had no idea how to fathom.

“Happy fucking Birthday Michel.” The blond muttered to his twin in the mirror then petulantly stuck his tongue out. Then he turned on the water in the shower and stepped under the scalding spray not eager at all to face what would prove to be a dismal day.


End file.
